(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch panel is an input device that anyone can easily use by touching a part of the touch panel with a finger to operate a computer or the like conversationally and intuitively. A device where the touch panel is integrated with a display corresponds to a touch screen. The touch screen is an input device that performs input by touching the screen, for instance on an image of a button displayed on the screen, with a finger.
For the touch panel, a resistive type, a capacitive type, an infrared type, an ultrasonic type, and the like according to a touch sensing method are used. Currently, the resistive type is used much, but in the future, the use of the capacitive type, which is advantageous in terms of durability and also that it can be used to make devices lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller.
In the capacitive type touch panel, the touch screen has a structure in which, on a transparent insulator film such as PET or glass, an X-axis electrostatic electrode and a Y-axis electrostatic electrode and a pad are disposed. The X-axis electrostatic electrode and Y-axis electrostatic electrodes are made of a light transmitting conductor and are disposed by adding an adhesive layer or an insulator layer such that the X-axis electrostatic electrode and the Y-axis electrostatic electrode are laminated vertically or arranged on the same plane to be adjacent to each other. The pad constitutes a lead wire, such as silver paste, on edges of the electrostatic electrodes.
In the touch screen formed as above, a controller receives a touch signal according to a user's touch and outputs a coordinate signal.
However, because a plurality of electrostatic electrodes are arranged in a matrix form in row and column directions and lead electrode wires transferring signals to the plurality of electrostatic electrodes are connected to the electrostatic electrodes one by one, bezel is saturated and touch resolution are decreased, thus reducing touch sensitivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.